Hoy Entendi al amor
by AnnAndre92
Summary: Es una breve historia de los últimos minutos que le quedan de vida a Albafica, acerca de sus sentimientos y como se siente respecto a eso. Todo la historia esta reflejada bajos los pensamientos de Albafica. (Mi primer FanFic) Espero que les guste


Notas: Letras en Cursiva son los pensamientos de Albafica.

"_**Hoy entendí al amor"**_

…"_No recuerdo mucho de lo había pasado, sé que me encuentro en los brazos de Shion, quien muy amablemente ha decidió llevarme a mis aposentos, a la casa Piscis. No sé si ya morí, pero estoy seguro que estoy en camino hacia la muerte. Sostuve una fuerte batalla con Minos de Griffon, Espectro y Juez del Infierno; quien diría, un juez del infierno y ha caído por mis propias manos… Pero hay algo que no me deja tranquilo, será que esa niña Agasha, creo que se llama así, estará ¿bien? No sé porque no dejo de pensar en aquello…. Es ¿extraño?, si podría decir que si, ¿es extraño que me preocupe por una niña?, si nosotros los santos dorados nos preocupamos por los seres que nos rodean, pero mi preocupación va más allá de lo normal, siento un vacio en el pecho un palpitar, a veces no entiendo que me sucede… ¿Sentimientos? ¡NO PUEDE SER! nosotros no somos capaces de tener sentimientos, o no podemos, obviamente hay algo que me inquieta, se que esta junto a Shion, pero ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por mi?… ¿Acaso… ella siente algo por mi? Le toco una vida sencilla y Fácil, o esto supongo yo, sin embargo no entiendo que pasa, este palpito en mi corazón esa ¡angustia! Eso es lo que siento, angustia, de que este sola en este mundo, en esta guerra… _

Albafica Sale de sus pensamientos y en una voz silenciosa intenta pronunciar el nombre de Shion

_-__**Shi…Shion**_

**-Ya estamos en tu casa Amigo… Athena decidió que te dejaremos aquí, para que pudieras tener una muerte tranquila**

_¿Ya estamos en mi casa? ¿Qué tanto venia pensando o hablando? _

_**-Shion**_ – _Tome el atrevimiento de preguntar_ – **¿**_**Tú has sentido alguna preocupación antes?**_

_Shion me miro confundido_

**-¿A qué te refieres?** – Preguntó

_Solo respiro, no tengo muchas fuerzas así que me cuesta poder enunciar y modular mis palabras para que me entienda._

_**-¿Has sentido algo, por alguien?**_

**-¿Porque lo dices?** – _Preguntó aun más confundido_

_-¡__**Responde**_!- _Hablo con autoridad, me molesta cuando le dan vueltas al asunto_.

-**Albafica, a pesar de que estas a punto de morir, serás el único, aparte de mi maestro Hakurei de saber mi secreto**.

_Esto se pone interesante_

**Si he sentido, y si me preocupo por alguien, por Athena por ustedes mismos. Pero hay alguien en especial por el que me preocupo más, no es fácil ocultar este tipo de sentimientos, ella me ha brindado apoyo en muchas oportunidades, me abrazo y lloro cuando fui santo dorado. Hoy es una valiente y hermosa guerrera **

_En estas últimas palabras las dijo con una sonrisa y mirada nostálgica, no vacile y me atreví a preguntar_

_**-¿La amas?**_

**Podría decir que si** – dijo Shion sonriendo – **Albafica si sientes algún presentimiento sobre Agasha yo viviré para protegerla, porque sé que tu no estarás**.

_Me sentí muy aliviado con esas palabras_.

-**Hasta el mismo Sisyphus ha sentido amor, un amor incondicional, protector, que todos sabemos de lo que él es capaz de hacer por Athena, su protección no es solo por el deber de ser un Santo Dorado, si no como humano. Se podría decir que la ama**

_Era cierto, Sisyphus quería a Athena desde pequeña, pero luego de que creció y maduro, El… la vio con otros ojos, el, ¡el la amaba!… ¿Será que yo mismo amaba a Agasha? Es verdad, habíamos compartidos tiempos juntos, y le hablaba sobre las rosas y ella prestaba atención y pasábamos horas uno en compañía de otro._

_Oigo unos pasos ¿De quién serán? Mis pensamientos Por Sisyphus y Athena se borraron al oír un paso que yo reconocería estuviera donde estuviera._

_En ese instante vi entrar a Agasha con unas rosas. Era cierto, viví con ellas como si fueran una tortura, llenas de veneno, mi sangre igual, pero hoy las veo mucho más hermosa. Hoy veo que las rosas no son solo para atacar y usarlas como técnicas, hoy las veo como una expresión de afecto._

**Sr Albafica** – decía Agasha en lagrimas – **quiero que sepa que yo…. Que yo… nunca lo olvidare**

_Dijo esto casi que con un color rojo en toda su cara._

_Shion observaba de lejos. Yo solo la miraba no tenía fuerzas para hablar en ese momento. ¡Quería hablarle! pero debía reunir las fuerzas necesarias para poder hablar y que sea en el momento preciso_

**Quiero que sepa que usted ha demostrado en su frialdad ser una buena persona, y regalarme esta rosa, ha sido un bonito gesto. Le prometo Lealtad a usted, y le prometo que sus rosas estarán en un buen cuidado** – _decía sonriente y agarrando mis manos –_

_No podía resistir más la mire con calidez, era una niña hermosa, cabellos castaños y esos ojos verdes que parecían mi perdición, era verdad, tenia sentimientos por ella. Entendí lo que significa dar la vida por alguien, hoy no lo hice por el santuario y la guerra ¡no! Lo hice por ella. Agarre fuerzas y en lo que pude le dije_

_**Agasha, pequeña, gracias. Me enseñaste en tan poco tiempo que toda persona fría puede tener su lado bondadoso su lado amable, que podemos tener sentimientos. Estuve angustiado porque mi deber era proteger a cada uno de los seres que nos rodean, pero mi verdadera angustia era saber si tu estarías bien, si tendría que mantenerme de pie por protegerte, hoy entendí que significa dar la vida por alguien, hoy no lo hice solo por el santuario, mi deber de salvar a la humanidad ¡no! Lo hice por ¡TI!… **__**Hoy entendí el amor**_

_Los ojos de Agasha empezaron a llorar y Shion aunque quiso ocultarlo no podía, sabía que me estaba despidiendo. Agarre las manos de Agasha y con una sonrisa en mis últimas fuerzas logre decir_

_**Quiero que recuerdes algo Agasha, conserva esa rosa que te regale, porque es verdad, tanto tu como yo sabemos que no estaré físicamente, pero mi espíritu siempre permanecerá a tu lado y te protegerá, aunque este en el más allá, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño, te lastime. Aun estando lejos tu recuerdo, siempre estará presente en mi alma, permanecerá dentro de mí. Y el viento que sopla en lo frio del Inframundo me hará recordar tu cálida compañía. Esa rosa que llevas ahí jamás se marchitara, pues en esa rosa Deposite todo mi afecto y aprecio hacia ti **_

_Ella sonrió fue mi último momento, cerré mis ojos y vi como la misma muerte se me aceraba, en transcurso de segundos sentí como algo cálido rozo mis labios. Eran unos labios cálidos, tibios y llenos de profundos sentimientos. Qué hermoso y que lastima que hasta el día de mi muerte es que pude tener contacto humano y sentir lo lindo que es el calor del amor. Espero en mi otra vida tener algo así o parecido a esto._

Albafica cerró sus ojos y dio a escapar su último aliento, había muerto

**Nos encontraremos Sr Albafica se lo prometo** – Dijo Agasha, sonriendo y abandono la casa de Piscis junto con Shion.

Desde entonces Agasha ha cumplido lo que le dijo a Albafica, ha sido leal a él, no se ha enamorado ni casado, trabaja como vendedora de rosas (una floristería) y contando a cada uno de sus compradores la Historia de cómo una persona fría puede sentir amor y en segundos antes de morir dijo: _**"Hoy entendí el amor" **_del Santo dorado Jamás Olvidado "Albafica de Piscis"….

Andreina Urbina. 15/10/2012

19 Años

Caracas - Venezuela


End file.
